


of sugar and scones

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker!Heeseung, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince!Sunghoon, i suck at writing fluff, jakehoon bffies, seungsung rise, sunoo has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Prince Sunghoon falls in love with a baker boy.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	of sugar and scones

Park Sunghoon was taking his weekly stroll around the town’s market. His father always told him that it’s good for the future king of the country to mingle with the town people every week, just so they could get to know the crown prince better. He had just arrived in the town square, with Jake, his royal servant and best friend since they were toddlers trailing close behind him. The royal family was well loved in the country, so Sunghoon never had to worry about bringing an entourage of guards with him, instead his weekly stroll in the town was probably the most free he would feel, having to attend to his royal duties as soon as he got back to the palace.

It was a nice day out, the town people busy preparing their little stalls and food courts, Sunghoon stopping by each of them to chat with the owners and to look at what they were selling. Sunghoon had always loved that about the people, they were always so hard working and kind to him whenever he visited. He continued walking through the bustling streets when Jake nudged him. “Sunghoon-ah, do you have anywhere specific you want to go today? We don’t have much time today seeing as you have a meeting to attend to this afternoon.” Sunghoon didn’t mind Jake addressing him informally, they were basically brothers so his royal status didn’t mean much to both of them. What he did mind was that he would have less time than usual to stroll around.

“Let’s go see Miss Lee at the bakery, I hope she has those scones she had last week again.” Sunghoon beamed and quickly made his way over to the bakery.

He spotted the quaint bakery from far away, having been there almost every time he went out it was no surprise that he chose this to spend his day in, or at least how much time he had left before he had to go back. He and Jake stepped inside, the little bell above the door ringing when Sunghoon already got hit with the lovely smell of the bakery.

“I’ll be right there!” Came a voice out of the kitchen, Sunghoon had never heard the voice before, and he was sure it wasn’t Miss Lee, seeing as it was a male voice he had heard. Not minding it any business, he looked around the display cases and was delighted to find the scones he had enjoyed the week before. He was about to tell Jake, who was situated at a table near the window, being used to Sunghoon striking a conversation with Miss Lee and usually hanging back, when he felt a presence behind the counter. Sunghoon lifted his head to greet Miss Lee, when his breath got knocked out of him.

In front of him was most likely the prettiest boy Sunghoon has ever laid his eyes on, and he has seen his fair share of other princes, but none of them could compare to this boy. He had the most gorgeous brown doe eyes, which were staring up at him in shock, a cute button nose that framed his face so well, and fluffy brown hair that seemed to be tousled quite a bit, probably from running his hands through it.

“A-Ah You-Your Highness” The boy stuttered out, quickly bowing when he noticed who came in the bakery. Sunghoon managed to snap out of his frozen state when he saw what the boy was doing.

“Ah you don’t have to bow so deeply it’s okay!”

Hearing that the boy stood upright again, “Did you...come here for something specific? Your Highness!” The boy stated, looking very nervous.

“Ah isn’t Miss Lee here? I wanted to get the same scones I had last week, these ones!” He pointed over at the display cases and shot the boy a quick smile, just to ease his nerves. This only made the other boy go red in the face, quickly stuttering out that Miss Lee was his grandmother, and that he was filling in today since she wasn’t feeling too well.

“I made the scones today though! They might not be as good as my grandmother’s but I hope you’ll like them still.” He bashfully said, taking out two scones from the display case, “For your uh…. _friend_...as well.” He said, looking over to where Jake was seated, who was staring at the two with a confused look.

“Ah yeah he’s just my friend! My best friend actually….and my royal servant! Not that that matters or anything.” Sunghoon was now rambling, something he never did, seeing as he had to be cold and composed as the crown prince, but the boy in front of him had him stumbling over his words and he felt the need to make it clear to him that Jake was _just_ a friend.

“Aah I see! Hope you both enjoy the scones!” The boy behind the counter seemed to ease up at Sunghoon’s statement, showing him a blinding smile that had Sunghoon frozen in place.

“Sunghoon-ah! Are you coming or what? We need to leave soon.” Jake yelled out to him, Sunghoon quickly making his way over to him when he spun around again.

“Can I….maybe know your name?” He asked the boy, who seemed shocked at the request. 

“Heeseung, Lee Heeseung.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sunghoon, and begrudgingly Jake, visited the bakery every week as usual. Heeseung now being there more frequently, as Miss Lee wasn’t feeling any better. The two boys talked every time Sunghoon visited, and they quickly learned more about each other.

They were currently chatting away while Heeseung cleaned the counter when Sunghoon asked “Hyung, why don’t you come work at the palace?” Heeseung looked at him like he grew two heads.

“Me? At the palace? What would I even do there.” He laughed, going back to clean the display cases.

“Hey the kitchen needs a good baker okay? You could bake the cakes for the royal parties and stuff! And we would see each other more often.” He added the last part under his breath.

Heeseung looked like he was thinking, but he quickly shot the idea down, saying that if he were to go to the palace, no one would be able to look after the bakery. Sunghoon pouted and sighed, but knew the older boy was right. “And besides, isn’t once a week enough, or do you want to see my handsome face more often?” The older joked.

_Yeah, yeah he did._

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of weeks later and Sunghoon wasn’t able to go to the town again. He was swamped with work, which he deemed was ridiculous, seeing as he wasn’t to be king for at least ten years. But most of all he was disappointed that he couldn’t see Heeseung again, he had no way of contacting the older and he had to admit he missed the weekly talks the two of them had. Jake noticed the behavior of his best friend, and decided to head out to the town on his own while Sunghoon was busy attending yet another meeting.

When Jake arrived at the bakery he noticed Heeseung through the window, sporting the same facial expression as the crown prince had earlier today. Jake stepped inside of the bakery when the bell rang, Heeseung’s head snapping up, but slumping down again when he saw that it was _just_ Jake.

“Hey no need to look so disappointed, I know I’m not Sunghoon but I’m good company as well you know!”

The older quickly waved his hands, “Ah no it’s not like that it’s just….I just hoped he would come today.” Heeseung had a pout on his face as he continued to wipe the counter.

“Yeah I know, he has a lot of work to do so he wasn’t able to come to the town, but as a surprise I thought you could come with me to the palace? Just for one day!” Jake almost pleaded, he had to get the older to come with him otherwise Sunghoon would be miserable for yet another week and he wasn’t sure if he-

“Yeah okay, let’s go.” Heeseung was already taking off his apron and washing his hands. _Huh, that was easy._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Heeseung arrived at the palace he felt like his eyes might pop out of his head. He had never been anywhere near the palace, so to see it up close like this felt like a dream to him. Jake led him to the front gates and up to the front doors, Heeseung already felt exhausted just from walking up the steps. They made their way inside of the palace when Jake stopped a servant, asking where the crown prince was at the moment.

The servant told him that Sunghoon had finished all his tasks and was currently in the garden. “Wow who did you bring Jake hyung? Oh this must be the infamous Heeseung huh? _Sunghoon’s right he is quite cute._ ” The servant whispered the last part to Jake, showing a smile that made his eyes disappear. Heeseung felt his face already going red, the servant not being very sly.

“Don’t you have any work to do Sunoo?” Jake quickly ushered Heeseung through the palace, leaving Sunoo to giggle behind him. “Sorry about that, rumors spread quite quickly in the palace, you get used to it.” It seemed like they already arrived at the garden, Heeseung gaping at the beautiful scenery in front of him. “I’ll leave you two be then, have fun! Bye!” Just as quickly as they arrived at the garden, Jake seemed to almost run away, leaving Heeseung to find Sunghoon on his own.

He took his time taking in all of the greenery, not seeing much of it in the town, when he saw Sunghoon. The younger looked so ethereal, sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden, eyes closed and just bathing in the sunlight. Heeseung almost didn’t want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful and serene. Heeseung was sure he looked like crap compared to him, not having had much time to freshen up before they left.

Looking at Sunghoon in that moment, he hadn’t realized he had missed the younger so much, his presence instantly calming Heeseung’s nerves. He made his way over to where Sunghoon was seated, not knowing how to approach him best, he opted to hum instead. Heeseung wasn’t sure if the younger had even heard him.

But he had, as Sunghoon opened his eyes to see the all too familiar face he had missed these last couple of weeks. The older looked beautiful, his tan skin looked gorgeous in the sunlight, and his hair was as tousled as ever, he now knew that the older _did_ in fact run his hands through it, it looked just like Sunghoon loved it. He couldn’t help but beam up at him, showing a full on smile, instead of the curt smiles he usually gave during royal meetings, no this smile was different. It was a smile he would only show Heeseung. It was quite a sight to see, two boys smiling at each other, looking so happy and content with just each other, when Heeseung decided to break the silence.

“I missed you.” The older said, still smiling down at the crown prince.

“Me too hyung, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh bro i can't write fluff to save my life i need ANGST  
> but i'll do it for seungsung
> 
> thanks for reading! :3


End file.
